


Daylight

by Uakari



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-20
Updated: 2010-11-20
Packaged: 2017-10-13 07:58:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/134957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uakari/pseuds/Uakari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally written for the Clampkink Meme.  Touya and Yukito, morning smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daylight

The light peeking through the slatted shades above the bed was not what Touya would ever have categorized as “welcome” at this particular hour and he smacked blindly at them, arm flailing above his head, in an effort to beat back the stinging rays without actually having to move from his most comfortable of positions. In the end, all he managed was to clatter the metallic blinds loudly and uselessly against the window. He grumbled to himself as he pushed up on one elbow to locate the elusive pulley that would spare his eyes and let him go back to sleep.

Of _course_ it was at the opposite side of the window.

He frowned, now faced with the dillema of trying to fall back to sleep with the sun boring holes through his eyelids or – god forbid – getting out of the bed to close the shades. He weighed his options carefully; the light was annoying, but…

He really couldn’t deny that the thin threads of light spilling across Yuki, highlighting selected bits and snatches of skin – a freckle, the shadowed dip of a shoulder, a dark bruise just recently sucked to the surface (Touya grinned wickedly at this) – were providing a very appealing view. More appealing, perhaps, than would have otherwise been offered by the snoring lump of man sprawled out next to him, tangled amongst the loose bedding, mouth gaping and a small puddle of drool collecting at the edge of his pillow. 

Then again, Touya mused, a slow, lustful current pooling in his abdomen, he didn’t think he would ever tire of this view, no matter what lighting had the privilege of gracing it. It was a rare thrill to wake up together; his father’s digs were no less frequent these days, but the monster seemed to be spending more and more time holed up in her room lately instead of staying over at her friend’s houses like good little teenage girls with older brothers who still happened to live at home should do (adolescence, hormones, homework…he was never entirely sure what was turning his sister into such a hermit, but if found out it had anything to do with that Li brat, so help him, he was going to…you know, he really ought to get around to checking the locks on her windows – just for safety’s sake, of course. In fact, he could probably manage to get up on the roof this afternoon with a nail gun to _really_ make sure the frame was tightly fitted and…)

Yukito shifted next to him and murmured something that sounded suspiciously like “sister complex” before resuming his strangled snores. Touya screwed his nose up at this and huffed, surreptitiously pulling his pillow up and away from the headboard and calculating the best angle from which to bring it crashing down over Yuki’s head. He paused mid-strike as a knee peeked out from under the blankets to rub sleepily against his thigh, and dropped the fluffy bludgeon altogether as his fingers darted automatically to trace across its surface, spreading slowly as they trailed to the outer edges and teasing into the dimples to draw out a low, croaked admission of ticklishness. 

Touya smirked triumphantly and rolled onto his side, gripping Yukito’s knee more firmly and pulling it to rest against his own hip as he turned to face the sleeping usurper of his sheets. He dragged his fingers upward, dipping in along the crease of Yuki’s quads, sneaking backward to press just  _there_  behind his knee…and stifling his laughter when Yukito  _harrumphed_  irritably as his leg twitched and rolled to face away from Touya entirely. Not one to be deterred, Touya only took this as an invitation to close the newly created gap between them, pressing his chest firmly against Yukito’s back and snaking an arm beneath the other’s shoulder to pull him closer still. The light seemed like  _so_  much less of a bother when they were entwined this way and he yawned sleepily.

Touya breathed deeply against the damp skin of Yukito’s neck; Yuki may have looked angelic, lying there nestled amongst the cream colored bedding with the dim light playing across his features, but he  _reeked_  of sex and sweat and raw need. Touya shuddered, the aching burn down the backs of his thighs a sudden sharp reminder that most of their night had not been spent sleeping. He blew fondly against the back of Yukito’s ear; it was no wonder that the other was completely zonked, dead to the world – Touya had made him  _work_. There was something indescribably erotic about Yukito when he took control, the lighthearted smile slipping with shocking ease from his face as wanton moans loosed his jaw and creased his eyes. Touya was certain he would be eternally damned just for witnessing it, let alone desiring, enjoying,  _provoking_  such a display.

He pressed his eyes shut and hummed lowly as the warm memories flooded his still-hazy mind. He could almost feel the headboard biting into his shoulders, the grip of Yuki’s knees at his sides, the familiar weight sliding lasciviously against his groin – surrounding him – and the answering tension in his glutes as he thrust – lightly, with as much control as he can muster – to meet each stroke, the slow burn of arousal, seconds away from relief…

Touya’s arm dipped below the blankets enveloping Yukito, searching, caressing. He suddenly wasn’t tired anymore.

Yukito, it seemed,  _was_  still tired and let only the barest of gurgles escape as Touya’s hand skimmed across his belly. Touya grinned; if Yuki wanted to be stubborn, well, he had all morning… He poked a finger into Yukito’s side and chortled to himself when a cracked “Beh” broke from the other’s lips. He snuzzled closer, burying his face in the crease behind Yukito’s ear and glomming toothlessly with his lips onto the skin there. His fingers continued to dance up Yukito’s torso, every now and again drawing out a sleepy giggle or a lazy whine; still, Yukito remained fast asleep.

Touya huffed against Yukito’s neck, disappointed that nothing he tried this morning was getting a reaction. He pulled back to stare, pouting, at Yukito’s sleeping face and blew a stream of cold air into the silver hair below him. Nothing. Sighing, he disentangled his arms and rolled completely away, stretching up onto his knees and leaning over for a better view. Yuki looked so peaceful, Touya almost felt bad about rolling him out of his blanket-snuggling fetal position. Almost. 

Yukito didn’t seem to mind (or didn’t register the movement), so Touya crawled over him, bracing his knees at Yukito’s sides and planting his elbows to either side of the other’s head. He leaned in, bumping their noses together lightly and teasing at Yukito’s lips with his own.

“Yuki…”

“Mmm…”

“ _Yuki…_ ”

When he received no response, Touya peppered a barrage of light kisses along Yukito’s jaw line, his cheeks, his forehead, and finally bit down softly at the end of his nose and stared expectantly. He received a loud snore for his efforts and responded in kind with a snort of his own. He leaned back onto his haunches, slowly pulling his face away from Yukito’s and trailing down the other’s torso.

He stopped when he reached Yukito’s belly button and grinned. He pursed his lips, gathered his breath-

And blew a raspberry loud and obnoxious enough to wake the rest of the house, were they at home.

“To-ya!” Yukito whined, rubbing sleepily at his eyes, “That…tickles…” 

Touya smirked against his belly and traced a soothing line around Yukito’s abused naval with his tongue. He planted a small kiss on the skin just below and raised his eyes, smiling widely. “Good morning.”

“Mmm…” Yukito murmured, “Morning.” His hand left his face to rest on Touya’s head, where his fingers tangled gently into the dark hair; he smiled, even as his eyes fell closed once again.

Touya shifted his head back and forth against Yukito’s hand, ruffling his own hair and grinning. He shuffled lower still on the bed, pulling the blankets down with him as he slithered toward the edge. He grinned; Yuki was half-hard already – proof enough that not  _all_  of his efforts had gone to waste. He bumped the crown with his nose before trailing a slow, wet circle with his about its edge and closing his lips over the tip. This alone earned him a long, drawn out sigh and surging jolt through Yukito’s cock; he suckled lightly and was rewarded with Yukito’s fingers twisting back into his hair and gold eyes fluttering open to meet his own. 

He released his suction hold and smiled lazily toward the head of the bed. “Hi.”

“Mmm..hiii- _aah_!” Yukito’s greeting was cut short as Touya dipped his head, lips slipping teasingly down his shaft. He faded back into the pillow, fingers abandoning their grip in Touya’s hair to slide back up the mattress and claw ineffectually at the head board.

Touya bobbed almost excruciatingly slowly, puckering his lips tightly and pressing –  _dragging_  – the flat of his tongue over, up, and around the crown, then winding tortuously back to the base. His stunning display of self control soon waned, however, as he felt Yukito waking more fully below him. He groped brazenly at Yukito’s hips and thighs, goaded on by the growing strain he could feel just below his palms; the last vestiges of languid, morning sleepiness stripped away from the muscle and replaced with a tense trembling that coursed the length of Yukito’s legs and curled his toes into the sheets. Touya moved faster, setting his jaw and hollowing his cheeks.

He barely registered the tugging at his shoulders at first, then fought against it – no way in hell was he about to be interrupted when Yuki was this close – relenting only as Yukito stubbornly dug his fingertips into the crease of his armpits and threatened to tickle him. He huffed, breathing almost as heavily as Yukito as he crawled back up the bed. “Why?” he breathed raggedly.

Yukito only smiled and snaked a hand between their bodies to curl around Touya’s length. He stroked firmly, tracing the pad of his thumb across the head in a manner that sent a jolt straight to Touya’s abdomen. “It’s no fun if it’s only me…”

Touya…couldn’t really argue with this, nor was he very much inclined to. His breath caught in his throat as Yukito squeezed just so and the remnants of whatever retort might have been forming slipped away. He closed the minute gap between their mouths and shifted his weight onto one hand to take Yukito’s cock in his other. He matched Yukito’s leisurely rhythm at first – kissing him slowly, hand gripping lightly and fingers curling – until he could no longer stand the teasing smirk he felt forming beneath his lips and nipped playfully in retaliation. He rocked his hips forward forcefully, leaning forward onto his elbow and winding his fingers into Yukito’s hair. He pulled – just enough to tilt Yukito’s head backward – and shifted his attention to the newly exposed skin, dragging his teeth and sucking harshly at the juncture of neck and shoulder. 

He barely had time to smirk when he felt Yukito tense and gasp sharply before his own eyes widened and vision blurred. He bit down and pumped his hips a few times, riding out the last of his orgasm, before slumping forward to catch his breath. He vaguely registered Yukito wiping them both clean and hauling the blankets back up over them and hmmed contentedly into the pillow. The pulley for the blinds was now easily within reach, though Touya noted that the sunlight sneaking in through the slats wasn’t nearly as obtrusive as it had been.

Yukito’s growling stomach, however, was a different matter… 

  



End file.
